


kings

by chanshine



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arson, Ballroom Dancing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Established Relationship, Injury, Insanity, Kings & Queens, M/M, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Snakes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: dejun has a kingdom to burn down. when the world around him falls apart just like his state of mind, kunhang and yangyang do nothing but enable him.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	kings

a spark is all it takes.

a single strike of the match, the wrapped head striking against a strip of phosphorus to ignite. the flicker of a fragile flame, so weak as to be easily snuffed out by a breeze. stacks upon stacks of splitting dry straw in the royal stables to be the fuel to his crime. a sharp inhale, steps faltering ever so slightly as they slowly make their way to their intended destination. that’s all it takes to light everything afire, to shroud the grand palace in the blanket of a rampant inferno.

it’s hypnotizing. years upon years of work was being reduced to mere ashes right in front of his eyes. the very same eyes that had watched the buildings be erected from the ground up. perhaps a few months ago, dejun would’ve been livid. he wouldn’t even have considered touching it wrong, except now the very thing he fought for was gone. he doesn’t know how his power disappeared, how it slipped from his grasp but it’s not like the technicalities matter anymore. after all, what worth does your throne hold when you’re not even the one sitting on it?

he clenches into a fist the very same hand that destroyed his own masterpiece.

maybe he had truly lost it. he can barely tell anymore. the clean threads of reality had long unravelled into spirals of insanity, weaving an intricate tapestry on the art of lunacy. in some twisted turn of events, he relishes in the deconstruction of what was once there. he doesn’t know if he’s just relieved that he’s prevented anyone from ever taking what he couldn’t have, but there’s something so inherently fascinating in being a voyeur to degradation. was he talking about the palace or himself? was he talking about the crumbling rubble of the foundations or the threads of his sanity slowly snapping? had he lost so much that he lost himself?

red paints in the clear reflection of the burning blaze in his eyes. it isn’t his to witness.

a shoddy cloak is dropped on his bodice. in dejun’s muddled mind, it feels like the expensive fur cape that he had craved very much so. he’s obviously too far gone, too far deep in the pool of his fantasies that it’s started to bleed into reality. it’s hopeless even trying to deal with his aching soul.

yet kunhang still stands for him. in the world collapsing around dejun, amongst the pointed tips of spears being pointed at him for his act of treason and arson, kunhang stands his ground and pushes against the metal threat. he’s not experienced in fighting at all. he has no idea how to utilize any poled weapon properly, much less how to fight against it. he isn’t particularly strong or fast either, and judging from their opponents’ builds they should be roughly the same in physicality. if he dared move even a single inch, their reflexes would instantly behead him.

but animals do what humans cannot.

pythons emerge from kunhang’s body, slithering to wrap around unguarded necks and tighten their muscles. nimble and efficient, exactly how kunhang wants things to go. the distant crackling of the fire is drowned out by the sound of necks being crushed into pieces. most species would stop at that, but that’s not how these pets were trained. kunhang had spent his entire life honing what he already has to its full potential, letting himself do even unspeakable things to be a true master of snake manipulation. in the end, when you have close to nothing left almost anything is all worth it anyway.

kunhang doesn’t end up needing to move a single inch for them to be beheaded, their heads separated from their bodies through sheer force. of course it isn’t a pretty sight, but it doesn’t matter when violence is the only universal language. he gathers as many of skulls as possible, careful to leave what’s left of their human bodies intact as much as possible.

they would make a wonderful throne for their rightful king. if dejun doesn’t have the head to think for himself, then kunhang would gladly bring him as much as he needs.

red paints in the shed blood smeared on the castle walls. it isn’t his to clean.

in a strong breeze, the headless bodies disappear. kunhang supposes he can’t reprimand yangyang for being reckless with his powers when he has a feast to replenish himself with anyway. he turns back to dejun, who’s whispering incoherencies into the smoke filled air. ah, their deranged little prince doesn’t need fumes to give him more brain damage than he already has.

for sake of reminiscing the past, yangyang steps into the abandoned ballroom. it had been so long since he last danced, and so long since he had an audience to his performance. he wonders if he can still remember even the basic steps of a dance he learned centuries ago on one fateful summer. that very much changed his life. on one hand, it introduced him to the craft of ballroom dancing that he very much adores. on the other, it came at the cost of his humanity.

he’s not so pressed about it anymore. he’s gotten such wonderful physical perks. a strong and agile body weak only to the sunlight he’s learned to despise even as a human was the best he could get. handling money was never his forte, so it was so convenient to just be able to drink a nearby person’s blood whenever he was hungry. most importantly of all, he has lived long enough to meet the two who made his cold dead heat skip several beats. if he could go back, he wouldn’t.

he pulls up dusty chairs to sit the bodies on, taking one by the hand and sweeping it into a quick twirl before bouncing into an impromptu number. it wasn’t unlike the waltz he was swept into before, except this time he’s the one leading the dance with the dead. he’s the one in control, leading the corpse in a tempo of his own. he had no shackles, no bindings anymore. it’s such a delight, humming a distantly familiar tune while he lets himself free. it’s something he never got to experience in his mortality, trapped until the very end. there’s something so very soothing about the being in the solitude of a giant moonlit ballroom, lax despite the flames licking at the edges of the hallway just outside.

yangyang understands dejun in this regard. power is so very addicting, strength and dominance like a drug to empower one to the greatest heights. when caught in intoxication, one would do anything for the ecstasy. one would do anything for the riveting sensation of forcing enemies into submission, of causing subjects to tremble in fear from mere presence. personally, nothing fills yangyang’s ego quite as much as when someone raises a weapon against him for simply standing there and being the species he is. and like the whispers of power, the river of ruby has become far too enticing to ignore, the smoke drowned out by the delicious aroma of ichor reservoirs ready to be drained dry.

like that very same summer centuries ago, eager fangs sink into flesh. except this time it’s yangyang’s own, and his victim is long dead.

red paints in the liquid sustenance dribbling down his chin. it’s his to consume.

**Author's Note:**

> you know this was supposed to be a joke. i was writing about xiaohenyang burning down sm bUT SOMEHOW IT SPIRALLED I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
